A funny story about a girl and her shapeshifter
by vervainandwolfsbane
Summary: I was your average teenage girl until my brother exploded into a giant fur ball, blame the genes.Then Dad sends me to live in Hawaii with my sister Rebecca. A year later and I'm back. Takes place during Eclipse. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat comfortably on the plane seat. I had always loved flying and wanted to travel the world some day. Today was the day that I would get to see her family after a few years. I had been living with my big sister Rebecca and her fiancé for a few years whilst my other sister Rachel (Rebecca's twin) was at college and my big brother Jacob and dad lived in La Push. I wasn't really sure why I had to leave but about a year ago Jacob began to get really mad all the time and the next minute my dad was speaking to me about living with my older sister in Hawaii for a while, I was pretty unsure at first but he some how convinced me. About a week ago my dad called me and asked if I wanted to come to La Push for a while and stay with him because he was really missing me. La Push made me uncomfortable ever since my mom died in a car accident when I was two. I was raised mainly by my dad and older sisters until they left me to 'move on with their lives' but I knew it was because they were also uncomfortable about Mom's death.

Ever since I arrived in Hawaii I began working out and running and I actually have abs. I'm kind of a fitness freak and have a habit to run everyday but I don't exactly eat 'healthy' which is kind of funny because I'm so fit. I have chocolate brown hair that goes just passed my breasts which has blonde tips because Becca and I dip-dyed our hair a few months ago. I have long, thick eyelashes and dark brown eyes that ''most people would kill for,'' well that's how my friend Ruby puts it. I first met Ruby when I moved to Hawaii, she just moved there from Australia so she could pursue her dream career as a surfer. Ruby has naturally golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. She would always remind me how much she wished she had my eyes and so did a lot of people in Hawaii (mostly the blondes with blue eyes).  
I missed hot, tanned Quileute boys, everyday guys would flirt with me in Hawaii but I always turned them down, most of the guys were total douche bags.

Telling me that I was 'hilarious' was a huge compliment to me, Ruby and I were really sarcastic and trolled everyone, like this one time we put blue Gatorade in a thoroughly cleaned Windex bottle and drank it in public, it was SO funny. People looked so shocked and an old lady actually came up to us and grabbed the bottle and tried to take us to the hospital.  
Gr, I just remembered that I forgot to tell Becks about washing my school uniform- oh crap! I have to start a new school, great! My dad told me that I would be attending school on the reservation, ''don't worry pumpkin, you'll fit in.'' His words of ''wisdom'' ran through my head.

The pilot informed us that we would be landing in a few minutes, and told us that the weather was going to be freezing! Luckily I was wearing a wine colored over-sized jumper, some black tights and some brown ankle boots with a bit of a heel on them, my hair was in a fishtail braid on the right side of me. I couldn't wait to give my dad a giant bear hug.  
A few minutes later I landed and had already collected my luggage when I saw Jacob standing a few meters away from me with a huge grin on his face. I was going to walk straight past him with a straight face just to bug him. ''Dakota?'' He called as I walked off but I was suddenly enveloped into a giant hug.

''I know, I know, your life just got better.'' I said and hugged him back.  
He looked at me inspecting how different I looked, I did the same, the last time I saw Jacob was a few years ago when he had long hair, and was shorter. He looked like he had grown a foot, or two..  
''Come on you big ass, I want to see other people two!'' I said dragging him in another direction. ''Where's the car?'' I asked with a cheesy grin on my face. He kept staring at me in shock, ''if we go now, I'll let you carry my bags,'' I said hopefully, he snickered and picked up my luggage before taking me towards the car.

Ah, the rabbit. What a wonderful surprise, I hoped that this thing would be extinct.  
''Dads going to freak when he sees you.'' Jake said as he began driving.  
''Oh my gosh Jake, you have to see my abs when we get home!'' I said excitedly and changing the subject.  
''You have abs?'' He asked and I nodded happily.  
''So how's Becca?'' He asked, I knew he missed Rebecca.  
''Oh she's great, we did a lot of sister bonding! I miss Rachel though!'' I said sadly.  
''Yeah, she said the same thing about you yesterday on the phone!''  
''So Jake, are there any good looking dudes here?'' I asked, trying to do what I do best, piss him off.  
''Kota, I'm not letting you near any guys. Anyway Seth wants to see you.'' It was his turn to change the subject.  
''Oh yes, my dear friend Seth. How old is he now?''  
''He's still your age doofus.''  
''Awks my hawks.''  
''What does that even mean?'' He asked as he laughed.  
''It means your an ass.'' I said smugly.  
''Hey Jake, how mad would you get if I walked down first beach in a bikini in front of all you friends?''  
He tensed up and gripped the steering wheel tighter with one hand while the other flicked my shoulder, ''Pretty mad.''  
''Good,'' I said turning to face my window, ''Oh and Jacob, you should not have started a flicking war with me.'' I said and flicked his shoulder playfully.

This was going to be a **long** ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Its nearly the two week holidays here so I'm hoping to update more often. I will hopefully update every few days. Thanks -Ruby  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dakota.**

The drive home was horrible! Remind me to NEVER start a flicking fight with Jacob! My arms under my jumper were red from irritation because of Jake.  
My pissed of mood suddenly changed when I saw our house.  
''HURRY UP!'' I yelled at Jake, I REALLY wanted to see my dad!  
''Calm down, I might take my time now.'' He said and I scowled at him as he slowed the car down. We were going so slow that a freaking snail could've passed us! I got too excited and undid my seatbelt before climbing out of the car. I began running to the front door and knocked. I heard Jake yelling at me in the distance.  
''Come in!'' I heard my dads voice through the door, I flew in immediately, ''Daddy!'' I exclaimed and bend down to hug him.  
''Kody, you're here!'' He said happily and I nodded.  
''Look at you, you're a woman!'' Ew, a women? If he tries to give me 'the talk' while I'm here I will run out of the room screaming.  
''Dad, you're going to suffocate her.'' Jake's voice came from behind me, dad let go and kissed my cheek.  
''So how was Hawaii, sweetie?''  
''It was so cool! Becca and I did so many things!'' I said smiling at all the memories we had.  
''That's great! Jake, go help your sister unpack.'' Dad said before hugging me again, ''I've missed you Dakota.'' He whispered.  
I smiled innocently, ''come on Jake, there's much to discuss.'' I told him and grinned deviously, he groaned, picking up my bags and making his way down the passage way. I followed him down the hall until he stopped walking and turned around to look at me.  
''Some of the guys helped me renovate your room, it couldn't stay pink with posters of Zac Efron forever.'' He teased, I nodded and impatiently waited for him to open the door. Finally, he did and I squealed in delight when we walked inside. My room looked a lot bigger then before and the walls were painted white with wooden floors which made me feel at home. I had a double bed with black and white covers.  
''One final touch!'' I said and opened my suitcase, taking out Mr. Cuddles, a teddy that my mom bought me. I put it carefully on the centre of my bed and sighed. ''Perfect-o,'' I muttered.  
''You know, just because you put an 'o' at the end of a word doesn't make it another language.'' Jake said sounding amused, (amused-o)  
''Yes it does. Get out-o.'' I said, pushing him out of the room.

* * *

I lay in my bed for 10 minutes snuggling with Mr. Cuddles before I got bored. I took out my phone and it was only 4PM. And there it was, my excuse to go for a run. I put on my sports bra, short running shorts, NIKE shoes and put my hair up in a high ponytail.  
I looked in the mirror and dang I looked good, you could see my toned stomach and long legs. I was so proud.  
I skipped happily to the lounge room where Jake and dad were watching the game.  
''I'm gonna go for a run,'' I said before leaning down to kiss dad's cheek. Jacob's mouth was wide open in shock so I closed it for him and ran put of the house.  
I jogged down to good old First Beach. I loved running on the beach, it made me feel closer to my mom.  
I wasn't even puffed out or sweaty after running for 20 minutes straight. I got bored and began walking until I heard someone whistle. I turned around and saw 3 attractive dudes walking my way. Being the awesome person I am, I whistled back and then began walking the other way. Hot guys were good but not when I looked like this.  
The next thing I know there is a warm tap on my shoulder and the guys are behind me. Close. Behind. ME.  
I turned around and saw them all smiling at me.  
''Dakota Black, is that really you?'' The one with short curly hair asked, how did these hot guys know MY name?  
I stood there confused but nodded, ''it's Quil.'' He said and my face immediately lit up.  
''No way! Quil? What happened to you?'' I asked as I was picked up into a giant, warm bear hug. If this was Quil then who were the others? I stepped back and noticed one of them was Embry. Embry Call looked freaking HOT!  
Embry must of noticed that I remembered him because he soon scooped me up into his arms and hugged me.  
After a long hug he finally put me down and I noticed the other guy looking into my eyes as if he was a blind man who just saw the sun for the first time. My jaw immediately dropped. Standing in front of me was Seth Clearwater.

**Next chapter will be in Seth POV. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you to the three people who reviewed for my last short chapter. This chapter is a lot longer and I updated within a few days! *happy dances* Please when you subscribe review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dakota.**

**Seth POV**

I woke up at noon, I had been patrolling all night until 5AM and felt exhausted. I heard my mom humming a song downstairs and egg and bacon filled my nostrils. I practically ran downstairs for breakfast. Mom made me breakfast every morning, that's one of the perks to having mom know I'm a shape shifter. Embry isn't so lucky, he's constantly getting in trouble for 'sneaking out'. We let him crash whenever he wants.

When I entered the kitchen there was 7 pieces of toast, 8 eggs and 12 rashes of bacon on my plate – my mom knew me too well. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek before eating my breakfast.

''Have you see Leah, hon?'' Mom asked. Leah had been really angry since her transformation. It's been hard on her, listening to Sam's thoughts. Especially sharing thoughts with a whole group of guys, I felt sorry for her but at the same time I felt pissed that she was taking it out on all of us.

''Sorry Mom, she's fine though.'' I assured her.

''I just worry about that girl,'' Mom said sighing, ''got any plans today?''

''I feel like going to First Beach, it's weird like a pull telling me I should go there.'' Mom nodded and went back to doing the dishes.

''There's some muffins in the fridge while I'm at work. I'm going to go shopping after work so try not to starve until then.'' She said and I grinned cheakily as I finished my breakfast.

''Have fun!'' She yelled as I ran out the house. I walked towards First Beach when I heard the laughs of Quil and Embry.

''Oh look it's newby,'' Quil said and Embry laughed, ''what brings you here on this fine day?''

''I dunno, I felt like going for a walk here-.'' I said but stopped talking when I saw a girl walking. I didn't see her face but she had dark hair with blonde tips tied back and russet skin. She was wearing really short shorts, runners and a sports bra.

''That's one fine piece of ass.'' Embry said and whistled to her. She turned around and whistled back – which really surprised me but she turned back around and continued walking. Embry and Quil being the asses they are began to run after her, I just followed.

When we reached her Quil tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

''Dakota Black, is that really you?'' He asked. She nodded but looked confused.

''It's Quil.'' He said and her face immediately lit up into a smile.

''No way! Quil? What happened to you?'' She asked as he picked her up into a hug. Quil put her down and she looked at Embry, he smiled and hugged her too.

She turned and stared at me, EVERYTHING changed.

I met with warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate and beautiful thick long eyelashes.

Heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat - not a burning.  
It was glowing.

Everything that made me who I was - my love for my dead father, my love for my mother and sister, my loyalty to the pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my self - disconnected from me in that second - snip, snip, snip - and floated up into space.  
I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing - to the very center of the universe.  
I could see that now - how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

She did.  
''Dakota.'' I said softly, her name sounded like heaven.

We kept staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever until Embry broke the silence. ''Jake's gonna be pissed,'' he said high-fiving Quil.

I growled at them, breaking the eye contact between Dakota and I. When I turned back I got to see her fully. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and sports bra – I wasn't complaining. She had long, toned legs that went on forever. Her skin looked so soft and I ached to touch it. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail, exposing her face. She had the cutest button nose and the fullest lips. Her cheekbones were high and she had no blemishes. She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

''Hey, Seth.'' She said and hugged me. I never wanted to let go. We stayed in each other's embrace for about 2 minutes until Quil yelled ''get in there,'' we immediately let go.

''We've been waiting all week to see you and now Seth's already hogging you.'' Quil said, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. I gave him a death stare.

''I better get going, dad's probably wondering where I am.'' She said and I immediately felt sad. I had just found my imprint and now she was leaving me. Anger flooded through me, the thought of her leaving me made me start to shake, I knew I was going to phase. Quil and Embry were by my side in a second, dragging me toward the trees.

''We'll see you later,'' Embry yelled, she nodded and began to walk away. As soon as we entered the forest I phased. Embry and Quil soon phased and were in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

'Congrats man.' Jared thought.

'Jacob's gonna kill you.' Paul thought mockingly.

I got pissed off and ran after him. He was a dead man.

* * *

**Dakota POV**

I stood there in shock for a moment as I watched Quil and Embry drag a shaking Seth into the woods – what the La Push was going on?

I began to jog home and to my luck it began to rain. Why does everything hate me? I hate you rain! I yelled and it began pelting down faster. Seriously?

When I arrived home dad was talking with no other than Sam Uley. I remember Sam before I left, he was huge and sort of scary looking. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I thought about what had just happened. SETH. Oh my god, he was so sexy and warm. I ached for his warmness to touch me again. When we hugged I felt electricity flood through me, a feeling that I was unfamiliar with.

I quietly walked into the hallway towards my room but stopped when dad yelled out to me.

''Dakota, can you please come here for a minute?'' His voice was warm and fatherly, something I missed.

I walked towards the living room where dad sat in his wheelchair and Sam 'Looks Like I'mma Kill You' Uley sat on the couch near him.

Dad smiled and patted the other couch near him. I sat down there and looked at him.

''I heard you met Seth down the beach today.'' Dad said and I sat there confused.

''Yeah, is he okay?''

''He's fine, what makes you ask that?'' Mr 'Looks Like I'mma Kill You' asked.

''I said I was gonna go and then he started shaking. Embry and Quil dragged him in the woods, when can I see him next?''

Sam turned to look at dad, ''it seems to be effecting her as well.''

I got even more confused, ''what does?''

''Nothing, sweetie. You can go now, I need to talk to Sam alone for a few minutes.'' Dad said, I nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving.

WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING SO WEIRD?

**Review and let me know your thoughts please.**

**Reviews are like a shirtless Seth on a cold winter's day. ;)  
**


End file.
